


When it rains, it pours - KOLVINA

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Kolvina - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Davina Claire - Freeform, Davina Mikaelson, F/M, Fluff, Kol Mikaelson - Freeform, Kol x Davina, Make Up, The Originals - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Basic Prompt: Kolvina breakup/makeup- Include these phrases- "Come back with me" & "I can't stand my own reflection" & "You don't mean anything to me".





	When it rains, it pours - KOLVINA

Kol knew he was looking for trouble by pulling into the all too familiar driveway and sliding out of the car. The midnight air was heavy and hot, pushing his mood down a bit more as he moved up the walkway and to the door, withdrawing a key from his pocket and edging into the house. A glance to the left as he shut the door showed her keys hanging on the hand carved holder. He swallowed hard as he thought back to how excited she had been that day. It was a simple task, making a key holder, but the joy that crossed her face as he hung it on the wall was something he wouldn't soon forget.

Kol moved slowly up the steps, avoiding the familiar spots that he knew would creak, and wiped his hands across the legs of his jeans as he neared the bedroom. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pressed the pads of his fingers against the wood, pushing open the unlocked door and stepping in. The fan in the corner of the room was set on high simply for the sound. It was something that he had had to adjust to once they got together, the sound of the fan while they slept, but the past few days it had been miserable to sleep without it. There was an oil diffuser on the nightstand, that was currently casting a soft green light throughout the room. 

Kol walked slowly, careful not to drag his feet as he approached the bed in the center of the room. Davina was asleep, which was a given considering the time. She shifted slightly in the bed, moving her hand up to just under her chin as she continued to slumber. He squatted by her side of the bed, steadying his breath as he observed her. She looked peaceful and well rested. Which was such a contrast from the last time he had seen her, with tears streaming down her face as she screamed in his direction, demanding that he leave immediately. He swallowed hard at the memory, rested his elbows on his thighs to maintain his balance, and tried to decide what he was doing there and why he had come. The light from the diffuser changed to the next color and a blue glow radiated across the room. 

It all boiled down to her, he needed to see her. Davina had been smart enough after the first day to block his number when it became obvious that he wasn't going to respect her wishes and stop trying to call and text. The five days since he had last laid eyes on her had been torture.

Kol stood, moving around the bed to the dresser, pausing in front of it as he reached out, gently lifting the gold framed photo and letting a small smile touch his lips. It was one of the only wedding photos they had, and it was taken from Rebekah's cell phone. They had a professional photographer, but all of the photos had been lost when the rain started pouring. The report that Davina had obsessed over all but promised clear weather, but about halfway through the reception the clouds rolled in and the skies opened up. Kol shut his eyes as the memory flooded in.

Davina's mouth popped open as the first drop of rain hit against her bare shoulder. Her head whipped to the left as she searched for Kol, irritation filling her as a few more drops fell down. The day had been perfect so far, the wedding was held at a small plantation on the edge of New Orleans. It was an intimate gathering that reflected nothing but peace and love. 

But now a sense of panic filled the air as the guests all stilled. Everyone had their eyes to the sky. Within moments, a clap of thunder erupted and the rain began pouring from the clouds in bucketfuls. The dance floor cleared quickly as everyone moved to get out of the rain. Davina just stood in the center, a smile stretching her lips as the irony of it all hit her. Kol appeared in front of her, a smile on his face as he took her hand. 

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Mikaelson?" he asked. She nodded once and stepped closer to him, the smile never leaving her face. And they began dancing, to no music, as the world around them bustled to get out of the rain. Once the rain had soaked every inch of fabric on either of them, Davina pulled away and slid her fingers into his. 

"Come here," she requested, tugging him past the chairs and towards the enclosed porch. They were both soaked and laughing with each other as the final step up brought them under the cover from the porch. She turned to Kol, grinning ear to ear as water dripped down her bare shoulders and grabbed his cheeks, sliding to her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Rebekah snapped the photo at that moment, capturing the rain in the background and the love in the air. 

Kol opened his eyes, holding the photograph a few moments longer before setting it back in its place on the dresser and turning to face the bed. He stood by the end of the bed for what felt like an hour as he watched her sleep, trying to figure out where it had all went wrong. It was his fault, he knew that. He always knew she was too good for him and had been waiting since day one to mess up bad enough that she wouldn't love him anymore. And when the day came, he couldn't have even acted like he didn't expect it. 

Kol stayed quiet in the living room while his wife moved around the kitchen, the house silent aside from the occasional opening of the refrigerator and beeping of the oven. He was on edge, gently tapping his fingers on the edge of the couch. He knew the fight was coming, in fact he could almost predict how it would all go down. 

It was one they'd already had countless times in the last three years of their marriage. Children.

Davina wanted them badly. She had always seen herself being a mother, barefoot and pregnant on the porch with a few dogs. The ultimate down-home dream. At first she had pushed him to consider letting them look into a sperm donor, which she quickly dropped because it was a big deal to him that she wouldn't be pregnant with some other man's child. But then when she brought up adoption, he was just as quick to push it to the side, claiming every excuse in the book. And the fights progressively had gotten worse. They got louder, they lasted longer, and the aftermath was torture. She had begun to go literal days without actually speaking to him. And he had no idea how to handle it. 

Earlier that morning, they stood in line for coffee and a small child in front of them kept turning in his mother's arms to face them. Davina had smiled and gone out of her way to make faces for the child, to make him laugh and pass the grueling time waiting in line. The child's mother had noticed and began to make small talk, even offering to let Davina hold the child. She had, eagerly, and blew raspberries on his cheeks until he giggled. 

Then the mother had asked if they had children and the familiar stone face Davina put on appeared. Kol knew the fight would come again that day. And it had, as soon as they left the shop and he began talking to her she closed up. The entire day she was silent and was now preparing dinner in the kitchen. Leaving Kol to fester in the living room, waiting for the storm to hit. And hit it did. 

Halfway through dinner he was fed up with the silence. 

"So how long are you planning to be mad at me this time?" he snapped, the guilt for the venom he heard in his voice rushing him immediately. She jolted up from the table with fire in her eyes and that's how it had started. The fight escalated until they were screaming across the room at each other. 

"Just let the damn kid thing go, Davina!" he shouted, slamming his fists down against the table. She jumped at the splintering sound accompanying the bang.

"You just don't get it," Davina sobbed, raking her sleeves over her face to catch the tears as they escaped her eyes. "We are too different, we want different things. The Kol I married was rational, the Kol I married loved me and wanted a future with me. But you?" She paused a moment, sniffling, her body tense. "You aren't him. You don't mean anything to me. You need to get out, now."

He had looked at her in disbelief. She simply pointed to the door, her hand visibly shaking. "And don't bother calling me when you realize what you've done. We need some time apart and I think we are done," she finished. 

Kol turned and stalked out, slamming the door so hard behind him he heard the wood crack on impact. 

That was the last time they spoke to one another, almost a full 12 hours later, Kol had cooled off enough and regretted everything. But he couldn't do or say anything to elicit a response from Davina and eventually she blocked his number so he couldn't even try to contact her. After two full days of trying to catch her at the house he gave up, deciding he just needed to give her the time she needed. But the more time that went on, the more he was afraid that they really were done. He made it four whole days without her, and then hit his breaking point about halfway through number five. 

Kol shuffled over to her side of the bed, wanting one last look at her before he left. He wasn't exactly sure where he would go, but knew that anywhere else would be better than this town. Biting the inside of his cheek as he watched her sleep, he fought the urge to reach out and move the dark curls from her face so he could see it fully. Eventually he caved and bent by the bed, reaching out and allowing his finger to brush across her face and tuck the hair back. Her soft skin enticed him and Kol gently rested his fingers against her cheek. Two steadying breaths passed and her eyes blinked open wide, surprise crossed with fear as her hand flew out and he found himself flying backwards across the room from some whispered incantation. 

She swung her legs out of the bed and sat up as he scrambled back to a standing position. They stared at each other, the room thick with silence for a few moments before she spoke. 

"Why are you here, Kol?" she asked, a sliver of guilt running through her as she thought about how hard he had just cracked his head. "The whole point of 'I need some time to breathe' means just what it sounds like. I need some time to breathe without you." She crossed her arms over her chest as she directed her eyes anywhere but into his. 

"Davina..." Kol's voice was a whisper. "Please look at me. Please, darling." He stepped closer to her and dropped down to his knees in front of her, meeting her eyes for a brief moment before she looked away. He rested back on his calves and gently brushed his fingers against her thighs, looking up to her face. "I'm sorry," he murmured, voice soft and cracking with emotion. Davina swallowed hard and willed herself to look forward, refusing to let him see how close she was to crying.

"I do want the same things as you." He told her, moving closer so her knees were against his chest.

"No. you don't." She shook her head and finally shifted her eyes to meet his. Three heartbeats passed before either said anything and tears began streaming down Davina's face. Kol nodded his head and reached forward quickly, swiping the tears from her cheeks and leaving his hands there as he spoke. 

"I do, I do want the same things. I do want children with you, I do want a bigger house we can fill with children. I just..." He paused for a moment, looking away from her eyes as he dropped his hands from her face and onto the bed on either side of her. "I'm not good enough, Davina...I'm not even good enough for you but somehow I got you to marry me. I can't stand my own reflection lately." He shook his head, his last sentence bitter, and a silence took over the room for a few minutes as both processed what he had just said. 

"All of this is because you think you're a bad guy?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, and laced with a doubtful tone.

Kol merely stared at the ground. She reached down and cupped her hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up so he was looking at her. "Do you really think you're that bad?" she asked. He nodded almost instantly, avoiding her eye contact. Davina felt the tears threaten to fall from her face again. She really loved this man, this beautiful and self loathing man.

"Kol, look at me" she said, her voice trembling with emotion. A beat passed and he turned, locking his eyes with hers. "You are not a bad guy anymore. You're a good guy. You're the kind of guy who loves me and cares about me. You're the kind of guy I really don't deserve." She stroked her thumbs along his face.

Kol's eyes began to sting.

"Kol Mikaelson, I married you knowing your flaws and downfalls, and I love you despite them. That's what marriage is, it's a give and take, and...I'm sorry." She paused a moment. "I shouldn't have kicked you out just because we fought. Come back with me?"

Kol shook his head, breaking free from her grasp. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't need to get that angry with you. I could have just given you my reasons and talked it through instead of dodging the subject."

Davina pushed away from her spot on the bed and crawled into Kol's lap on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and sat on his bottom fully. The couple sat in silence a few moments and Kol began to wonder if Davina had dozed back off before she pulled away from his chest and put her hands back on his face, cradling it as she pressed their lips together. Kol returned the kiss, gently grabbing the back of her head to hold her in place, fingers tangling in the soft curls there. 

An hour later found them both in the bed, a thin sheet of sweat covering their bodies as they rested in the aftermath of the best make up sex. Davina rested her head against Kol's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as it slowed back to a normal pace. 

"I love you, Davina Mikaelson" He whispered. She turned her head to press a soft kiss against his chest. 

"And I love you, Kol Mikaelson" Davina responded, curling herself into his side. A few moments passed in silence as Kol lifted a hand, gently moving it across Davina's hair and her eyes drifted shut. 

"So... kids?" he asked. Davina hummed a bit and cuddled herself in closer. 

"Hmm...sleep first," she murmured after a pause, content to stay in his arms for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, be sure to leave a comment letting me know. Feel free to request anything. I will write pretty much anything for pretty much every ship :)


End file.
